


Cavalo de balanço

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Toys
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Então fazemos assim: tu vais ao jardim da infância, tranquilo e sem chorar, e jogas com os teus amiguinhos. E prometo que mamã hoje vai comprar-te o cavalo de balanço que lhe tinhas pedido, está bem?”





	Cavalo de balanço

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Cavalo de balanço**

Naquela manhã, Ryosuke tinha acordado de mau humor.

Não queria ir ao jardim de infância.

Sabia que a sua mãe não ia ir a trabalhar naquela manhã, e ele tinha insistido para ficar com ela, mas a mulher tinha estado inflexível.

Durante todo o caminho para o jardim de infância, tinha-se deixado arrastar por uma mão, sem deixar nem por um momento de queixar-se.

“Porque não posso ficar contigo, mamãe? Não quero ir... por favor!” disse, em lágrimas.

Tinham já chegado na frente dos portões, quando a mulher deixou a mão do seu filho e virou-se para ele, com ar um pouco exasperado.

Ajoelhou-se, de modo a olhá-lo para os olhos, e secou as suas lágrima com um gesto expedito da mão.

“Querido, a mamã tens de ir fazer umas coisas nesta manhã, não teria tempo de jogar contigo.” explicou, e a ver que a criança não se convencia, continuou. “Então fazemos assim: tu vais ao jardim da infância, tranquilo e sem chorar, e jogas com os teus amiguinhos. E prometo que mamã hoje vai comprar-te o cavalo de balanço que lhe tinhas pedido, está bem?”

A criança mordeu-se um lábio, pensativo, como se estivesse a tentar avaliar o acordo.

Por fim acenou com a cabeça e deixou de chorar.

“Está bem, mamã. Então prometes?” perguntou, a dar-lhe o mindinho, que a mulher apertou sem poder mascarar um sorriso.

“Prometo.” confirmou, depois deu-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto e deixou-o ir para dentro, ao encontro da educadora.

Agora, Yamada estava um pouco mais de bom humor.

Tinha a certeza de ter feito um acordo fantástico.

Tinha acontecido antes de ficar com a sua mãe quando ela tinha coisas de fazer, e estava verdade que nunca tinha tempo para jogar com ele nessas situações.

Agora em vez ia passar a manhã com os seus amigos, e ao voltar para casa ia ter um cavalo de balaço que o esperava.

Mal podia esperar.

Desde que tinha ido a casa de Yuto e o tinha provado, tinha atormentado a sua mãe para fazer-se comprar um desses, e agora que finalmente o tinha obtido, não podia esperar de dizê-lo aos outros.

Ficou sentado num banco a desenhar e esperou com paciência que chegassem.

Yuto e Yuri chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo, sentaram-se os seu lado e saudaram-o.

“Adivinhem!” disse a criança, sem nem sequer devolver o saúdo.

“O que?” perguntou indiferente Chinen, enquanto Nakajima parecia realmente interessado.

“A minha mamã disse que hoje vai comprar-me um cavalo de balanço!” exclamou.

“Oh, como o meu? Posso vir vê-lo?” perguntou Yuto, entusiasmado quase tanto como ele.

Yamada acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça, com ar solene.

“Claro que sim. Talvez poderíeis vir amanhã à minha casa, se quereis.” disse, e enquanto o maior dos dois acenava com a cabeça, Yuri cruzou os braços e franziu o sobrolho.

“Não, obrigado.” foi a sua resposta, enquanto se virava para o outro lado, a tentar ignorá-los.

Yuto e Ryosuke miraram-se confusos, antes de mudar-se para voltar a olhá-lo para a cara.

“Porque não queres vir, Chii?” perguntou-lhe Yamada, com tom triste.

“Porque os cavalos de balanço são coisas de crianças pequenas, e eu não quero jogar convosco.” respondeu, firme.

Ryosuke corou e sentiu-se desconfortável pela sua resposta, mas Nakajima reagiu antes dela à afirmação de Chinen.

“Não são coisas de crianças pequenas. Na verdade, a minha mamã disse que pode mesmo ser perigoso se não tens cuidado, porque poderias cair. É uma coisa de adultos.” disse, convencido.

Os deus olharam-o pouco confiados, antes de cair quase simultaneamente na gargalhada.

“Como pode ser uma coisa de adultos, Yuto? É um brinquedo!” apontou Yamada, a sorrir.

Chinen deixou depressa de rir e abanou a cabeça.

“Está bem. Se quiserdes tanto, então eu vou vir também. Posso ficar e olhar-vos jogar e controlar que não vós magoeis.” concedeu.

Yamada encolheu os ombros, sem deixar de sorrir.

Ele achava bem que o menor não quisesse jogar com o seu novo cavalo de balanço, achava bem que quisesse só olhá-los.

Se conhecia-o bem, por fim não ia resistir à tentação de prová-lo.

Voltou a desenhar, com ar absorto, e ao acabar mostrou aos outros dois a sua ópera.

Entre as linhas confusas e a confusão de cores, podia-se ver a que parecia a silhueta dum cavalo, e por cima os que – segundo os nomes por cima das cabeças – eram Yuto e Ryosuke; de lado, havia Chinen que os olhava.

Só uma coisa estava clara no desenho: todos os três sorriam.


End file.
